Brothers
by Alice Cullen 24
Summary: Love. Brothers. Pain. Suffrage. These make a bond stronger then that of steel. A bond of friendship and brotherhood. Those are the words that describe the Elric Brothers.This is a story from my friend Ranie my should be in Soon.No it's not Yaoi.Ok.


Love. Brothers. Pain. Suffrage. These are the words that describe the Elric brothers. But hate? Rage against one another? Those don▓t even begin to describe them.  
⌠Al?! AL?! Damn it Al, where are you?!■ Edward Elric cried as he searched for his younger sibling. ▒You think I could keep track of a 13 year old boy▓ Edward thought as he asked several people if they▓d seen him. Always, he seemed to get the same answer.  
⌠Sorry, haven▓t seen him.■ ⌠A 13 year old? Nope.■ ⌠Alphonse Elric? Isn▓t he the FullMetal Alchemist? Then check in Central.■ This one riled Edward the most. Why is it that everywhere he and Al went, someone would always confuse Al for him. Why!  
That didn▓t matter right now. He wasn▓t able to find Al for some time, and by the time he was starving, it was well past noon. So he decided to grab a bite to eat.  
Edward and Alphonse Elric have traveled to a town called The Amestrian Springs. Why is it called this? Because in winter, this town is the best place to warm up. Edward was relaxing in one of the hot-tubs and apparently took a snooze for a while. A long while. Because when he woke up, it was already 5:00 am, he was a prune, and Al was no where in sight.  
⌠Why did that have to feel so good on sore muscles?■ Edward thought as he entered the pub. But, when he opened the door, he saw someone he didn▓t expect.  
⌠ALPHONSE ELRIC!!!!■ Alphonse stood from his chair with a couple of drunks and walked over to Ed. ⌠Oh, hey Brother!■ his words tumbled together. ⌠W-w-what are you do-■ ⌠WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING?! I FELL ASLEEP IN THE HOT-TUB AND YOU DIDN▓T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME AND WAKE ME UP!!! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THOSE DRUNKS?!■ Edward indicated them with his arm. ⌠YOU KNOW WHAT AL?! I BET YOU WOULDN▓T HAVE CARED IF I HAD DROWNED IN THERE, WOULD YA?!■ Edward was so mad at his sibling that he didn▓t even give him time to stand up for himself before he ushered Al out of the pub and dragged him to the outskirts of town. Edward threw him to the ground.  
YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO DRINK!!■ Edward yelled the moment Al made impact.  
⌠But, Brother-■ Alphonse started, but Edward cut him off.  
⌠DON▓T ▒BUT BROTHER▓ ME!!! I SAW WHAT I SAW!! YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO LEAVE MY SIGHT ANYMORE, DO YOU HEAR ME ALPHONSE ELRIC!? WELL, DO YOU!!!!■ Alphonse was perplexed. Why was Ed yelling at him so much? He wasn▓t drinking, just wanting to know about the town more. Alphonse stood and looked Edward strait in the eye.  
⌠Brother, I wasn▓t drinking. I was wanting to know more about the town and-■ ⌠ ▒Want to know about the town▓? Al, you coulda asked ANYONE, ANYWHERE!! But where do you chose?! A BAR!!!■ Edward was furious with his brother. How could he run off and not tell him, or even wake him up! Oh, we was gunna chew him out BIG time!  
⌠Well, ya wanna know what Brother?! I don▓t care what you say!! I▓ll ask who I want to!! And if you don▓t like it, TO BAD!!■ Alphonse then kicked dirt at Edward and ran. Ran away from the town, away from his brother, and away from his problems. Now he can live like he wants to, with Winry and Aunty Pinako. Finally, he can be normal.  
Edward was surprised and slightly ticked of about the dirt, but him running off made him boil.  
⌠YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!■ he yelled after him.  
⌠NO!! YOU KNOW WHAT BROTHER-■ Alphonse stopped and turned in his direction. ⌠I HATE YOU!!!■ and took off again.  
Edward stood stalk still. His brother. HIS Brother, just said he┘..hated him? No, that can▓t be. That just can▓t be true. Edward took off at run after Alphonse.  
⌠DON▓T EVEN THINK ABOUT FOLLOWING ME!!■ Al screamed over his shoulder. But instead of stopping, Ed picked up speed. ⌠ARE YOU DEAF ER SOMETHIN?!■ Alphonse yelled again.  
⌠MAYBE! AND MAYBE NOT! BUT BOTH OF US KNOW THERE IS A RIVER BY HERE, SO I KNOW WHERE YOU▓LL GO!!■ ⌠JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!■ Al yelled as he, at a pitiful attempt to loose him, jumped into a bush. Neither of them realized that the town was in a crescent shape. For the springs are in the shape as well.  
Edward clapped his hands while running, jumped and flipped right next to the bush, and placed his hands on the ground, making Alphonse soar into the sky. ⌠WHY WON▓T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ED?!■ Alphonse yelled from atop the pillar. Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the ground again, only this time he rose.  
⌠BECAUSE AL, I CAN▒T TRUST YOU ANYMORE!!■ he yelled when he made his pillar as tall as Al▓s.  
⌠YES YOU CAN!! YOUR JUST A CHICKEN!!!■ Al yelled in defense.  
At this, Ed clapped his hands once more and made his pillar smash into Al▓s. The force wasn▓t so great that Al lost his balance, but it did make him think he was going to loose his lunch. Edward hopped on Al▓s pillar.  
⌠NO AL!!■ Ed screamed at him as he made his way to Al. Alphonse, not so sure of what to do, started to slowly back up. But he stopped, thinking that If he stepped more, he would surely fall to his death.  
Ed approached, stopped in front of Al, looked deathly serious, and embraced Alphonse. Alphonse gasped slightly and hugged him back.  
⌠I just worry Al. You▓re the only family I have left.■ For Hoenhiem, Ed and Al▓s father, was killed by Envy.  
⌠But, you don▓t need to worry, Ed. I can take care of myself.  
⌠I know. That▓s what I was afraid you▓d say. You▓re my little brother, I guess I▓m just so used to having to watch over you.■ Al felt like a brother and son to Edward. He was with him when Al took his first breath, steps, and transmutation. Ed couldn▓t help it. He squeezed Al slightly.  
⌠You know, I will be alone sometime in my life, so I need to learn how to care for myself.■ This hit Ed like a ton of bricks. He knew Al was right. He just REALLY didn▓t want to admit it.  
⌠I just want you to know┘┘..when I am gone┘..I▓ll be with you. I▓ll keep you safe.■ He said his last sentence softer than the rest, for he wanted Al to listen and listen hard. He wanted to make a point here. He felt a warm spot on his back and heard Al sniffle. Al then buried his face in Ed▓s shoulder. He started sobbing. Ed looked at his brother, sobbing like that. He▓s never done that in a long time. He softly smiled at Al.  
⌠I▓m SO SORRY BROTHER!!■ Al wailed. ⌠I▓M SORRY I YELLED AT YOU!! I DON▓T HATE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!! YOU▓RE MY BROTHER!!■ ⌠I know Al. And I▓m sorry I yelled at you, too. Remember what I said when we fought Barry the Chopper, We only have each other. We cannot depend on anyone else. I love you to Al. More than you know.■ Al lifted his head at this. He looked into his brother▓s soft amber eyes. ⌠You▓re my sibling, and I need to take care of you, no matter how much you may struggle against it. I know I don▓t say that as often as I should, and I▓m sorry for that. But I really want you to know, I love you. With all of my heart.■ Alphonse▓s eyes weld up with tears again and he burst into sobs. He was happy. Happy that Ed said that. ⌠Ed, I▓m also sorry I don▓t say that I love you as much either!■ and his head fell back on Ed▓s shoulder.  
Ed got Al to stand for a minute as he slowly transmuted the ground back. When Ed stood, Al embraced Ed again.  
Love. Brothers. Pain. Suffrage. These make a bond stronger then that of steal. A bond of friendship and brotherhood. Those are the words that describe the Elric Brothers. 


End file.
